transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown in the Dusty Streets
From the Dustbelly Saloon and Gambling House is the authentic squeak of authentic cowboy doors. The rustle of wind. The clattering of spurs. A long, lean shadow strides forth out into the sun-baked street, and the Man in Blue follows. A mecharattlesnake crawls under a barrel to escape the blistering heat. Off in the distance, a coyote howls. The Man In Blue fled across the desert, and the Blasterman followed. At the Dry Gulch Saloon at the other end of the town, Blaster pushes the batwing doors of the tavern and steps out into the sweltering heat. A turbo tumbleweed blows across the town's center as the heat fades whitewash into no-color and bakes the dirt into cracked hardpan. The only sound that can be heard comes from the red and gold autobot - he can't resist playing some "Tumbling Tumbleweeds" cowboy music in this environment. It is only a matter of time. It is inevitable. The Man in Blue causes the sand to crunch and scrape beneath his heavy feet as he moves out into the center of the street. Where is he going? Where did he come from? A motion in the distance causes him to stop, and all the distractions of the world -- the sounds, the smells, the violent and callous circle of the sun -- all melt away as the focus shifts to the far end of the street. A crackle of static, a single voice barely a whisper, instead of a carefully modulated multitone: "Blaster.." Soundwave slowly turns his bulk to face his ancient archrival, as his right hand drops to his side. Materialized there and magnetically attached is a shiny silver standard-issue Con Mark II Warmaker heavy pistol. His optic seems to narrow against the brightness of the sun, and he waits. Blaster narrows his optics as he catches a glint in the not-too-far distance down the main street. "Soundwave." he says softly, and starts making his way down the street. As he walks down the street..well..a blaster appears in the same spot. This one's larger than Soundwave's, and a little more ornate, with a smooth sandalwood grip instead of your standard handle. He moves deliberately, but in no hurry for the inevitable showdown that's to come. Soundwave waits a long time. He stares, motionless. Then.. a glint of sun on metal. His hand goes for his pistol.. A mantra goes through Blaster's head and it's almost premeditated as he sees Soundwave go for his firearm. He feels as if moving in slow motion, as he draws aims and fires in one fluid, graceful motion. He isn't aiming for Soundwave the mech, though, as much as he's going for that weapon. Blaster succeeds in grasping Soundwave, throwing him off-balance. Catechism is in the background, behind a saloon, watching. She has a harmonica to go wah WAH wah at appropriate points. Soundwave, proving how much alike he and Blaster really are, goes for exactly the reciprocal target. Just a hair slower than his counterpart, he draws, pulling the pistol up on the level of his hip, even with the ground. He fires off a snap shot, no time for target analysis or predictive algorithms. Just before the bolt from Blaster's pistol strikes his own, a purple shot streaks off toward Blaster's weapon. Then Soundwave's gun explodes in a shower of sparks. Blaster evades your grasp attack. Blaster shoots, and is shot at - no time to see if his target was struck as he moves out of the way. The blast nearly strikes his gun, and his olfactory array takes in the sizzling of what little ozone is left in the air. He stands back up, looks at The Man In Blue, his head slightly cocked - "Are we gonna live it in that, Blue, or are we gonna go all the way with this?" he asks. The two have tangled since time immemorial. Chances are, this won't be the last time the two will face off..but it could very well be one of the bloodiest. Soundwave clenches his singed fist, discarding the remains of his shattered pistol. He stands still for a moment, hovering on the line between committing to fight and backing down. Soundwave may be a coward, he may be an evil, manipulative genius. Were it anyone else he might walk away. But in this, he is nothing but a hate-filled, brutal monster, and his answer is to Blaster's query is to charge forward, full weapons systems charging and coming online. Just before he begins moving, a very low-frequency bass pulse goes *WHOMP* and all the glass windows on the street blow out in a rolling wave of explosions. Soundwave starts to close the distance. Blaster snaps his head to the side, inertial dampeners coming online sounding like a human cracking their neck. He sees Soundwave first debate getting into this, then charging in a hail of broken glass towards him. "Some mechs always gotta try ice skatin' up hill.." he muses as he shifts foward into a running gait. He checks systems status and weapons stores: Everything is full and green and 5 x 5. He doesn't pull anything yet, but when he closes the distance towards Soundwave he shifts slightly so he can throw a haymaker uppercut in the hopes that the tapecon master's head rocks back and hits his hidden on/off switch. Blaster used smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Blaster's Tiger Uppercut! attack. Soundwave halts his approach abruptly to draw back sharply, watching the uppercut graze right past the front of his face, leaving the Autobot Tapemaster wide open to a cannon-shot from his shoulder. The perfect opportunity to melt Blaster's face with plasma, perhaps something that would give him an edge in this conflict. But logic does not rule the day here, and Soundwave's superiority complex has taken over. Fists clenched, he lunges forward leading with his right shoulder. As Soundwave moves in, his emitters distort the air. "We will finish this here.." You strike Blaster with Shoulder Check. Blaster gets his chest dented, which might be a hinderance later on - it's a deep dent, something that might've been made by a sledgehammer rather than a shoulder. Blaster grunts with the force of it, and is staggered back. Internal damage is slight, but even slight is enough to affect things like reaction time. "Maybe we will..and maybe we won't...because I've heard you talk that smack before we even got to Earth, chump!" he looks at the Decepticon and his optics glow a deep firey red before discharge a pair of high energy laser beams! Blaster used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Blaster's Eye Beams attack. At the same time as Blaster fires off his eye-beams, Soundwave is already reaching up toward the other mech's head with his heavy hands, looking to crush something important. But he has to shove Blaster backwards to keep the burning lasers from etching holes in his own face. This opens up a few meters' distance between the two. Thrusting his fists back down by his sides, Soundwave glares cruelly at his opponent, powering up his shoulder cannon to fire a few weak bursts of plasma. Either the weapon is still charging, or the Decepticon is toying with his enemy. You strike Blaster with Shoulder Cannon . Blaster tries to dodge the cannon blast, by backflipping over it. His timing is off however (damn internal injuries) and it causes him to get caught in the side as he lands. Wisps of smoke herald softened metal and burned away paint, as the trickle of energon and internal fluids begins to show that it got through the external plating. No more snide remarks, Blaster rushes back in, fist cocked hoping that a punch served up with a side of subwoofer will shake the Tapemaster's confidence a little. Blaster used sonics. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Blaster strikes you with Bass Punch for 7 points of damage. Soundwave is most certainly shaken, as he brings up his arms to ward off the attack. Blaster's fist crumples a small section of armor on the Decepticon's left forearm, and the sonic waves cause the dent to split even further. This leaves a long gash from Soundwave's wrist to his elbow, dripping glowing energon sizzling onto the sand. "Second blood.." comes the resonating voice, "Second rate." The voice lacks its usually emotionless modulation, as wild and erratic distortions creep into his speech, hitting both high and low registers and making him sound less calculating and more psychopathic. He responds by swinging the back of his hand at Blaster's head. You strike Blaster with Backhand. Blaster gets knocked back, knuckle marks denting the side of his helm, but lets the momentum carry him. Raising his leg in a show of speed he goes high, trying to clock Soundwave upside his head and ring his bell. "Second rate /THIS/, Walkman." he mutters, audibly. Blaster used special. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You are temporarily incapacitated by Blaster's Tweeter Kick attack. Soundwave staggers under the force of the blow, shaking violently and grabbing the sides of his head as the ringing in his head becomes totally overwhelming. Unwilling to simply go down, the Decepticon crashes to one knee. His voice modulator and radio controls also apparently go on the blink, as he starts emitting screeching howls from any and all radios in the vicinity. Possibly the planet. Possibly the entire system. Blaster might take pity on anyone else in this situation and let them get their bearings, but this is different. It's Soundwave - and like Optimus Prime and Megatron, Rodimus and Galvatron, Ultra Magnus and..bad situations, this rivalry brings out both the best and worst in both. Blaster advances forward, hands crackling with energy as he tries to lay them on his archnemesis and overload his systems further. Blaster used electricity. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Blaster strikes you with System Overload for 9 points of damage. Soundwave rocks back and forth, trying to regain his footing even as Blaster starts frying him with lightning. Electricity courses down his body, melting the sand beneath his feet into glass. "AAAAH!" comes a horribly distorted noise, unrecognizable as a voice. "AAAAH HA HA HA HA!" follows the staccato, crackling monotone laughter as Soundwave lunges forward off his knee, gaining his feet as he slashes up Blaster's midsection with a weapon that was before unseen in his hands.. You strike Blaster with Laser Axe. Blaster gets stuck. Hard. That axe carves a gash up his chest that causes lubricants and energon spill as if poured from him. It takes a few seconds for the internal repair system to close off the deluge, but the damage is done. Faltering and staggering backwards, he takes a moment and his hand slides into his arm assemble and there's a *snnnktHSSS* of his energy_axe as he dives forward as well, slashing at the Blue Decepticon. "..two can play.." he grunts, energy evaporating the air. Blaster used energy_axe. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Blaster strikes you with energy_axe for 9 points of damage. "Two can play, one will die.." crackles Soundwave, following up Blaster's statement. He swings his own axe up to deflect the other, only managing to deflect it down through his left shoulder all the way into his tapedeck. Viscous black fluid rolls down his entire side as he throws his axe back into subspace, rushing forward to crush Blaster with his bare hands! You strike Blaster with HIS BARE HANDS. Blaster is getting choked out by soundwave, which is always a bad situation. He does the only thing he can do which is to fire off his eyebeams towards the Decepticon once again! Blaster strikes you with Eye Beams for 5 points of damage. Soundwave's faceplate absorbs the brunt of the laser blast, and smoking metal drips down. "DIE!" he continues to rattle out on many wavelengths, pushing off from Blaster and sending his own mega bass thump rolling across the street, kicking up more sand and dust. A nearby building facade crumples and collapses. You strike Blaster with Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Vibrations. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Not talking to you, Grimlock!...I think I'll sing my fox song..." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say you song DUMB." Soundwave emits, in the sound of a pleasant human operator's voice, "We're sorry, the Blaster you are trying to reach is currently away from his communicator due to crushing pain and imminent death. Please try your call again later." Saboteur Foxfire says, "What the...?" Autobot Scout Hound says, "Now I know we're not dealing with AT&T."" Grimlock says, "Hey, when him Blaster get seccry-tary?" Grimlock says, "Me GRIMLOCk want seccy-tary! Seccy-tary with BIG GUNS!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "He didn't, Grimlock...at least, I don't think so..." Sunder is in the area, observing the battle with interest. He's not too close, however, as his sensitive audio receptors are susceptible to various frequencies. He nods in approval, however, when Soundwave crumbles the wall. Autobot Scout Hound says, "What human monitors this channel? There's something not right about all this, the death threat not withstanding. Blaster, can you backtrack the signal?" Grimlock says, "Him Blaster need tell me where he get seccy-tary!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hound, we've had non-Autobot mechs spy on our airwaves before. I'm betting that's what's going on." Autobot Scout Hound says, "I'm going to get us some help." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Blaster, please respond." Blaster sounds like he's been in better shape.."Sorry..busy at the moment..turning..walkmans into nanos.." Hot Spot says, "If you have any potentially touchy subject matter, please resort to personal radio communications until we can get the channel encrypted..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Walmans...Soundwave?!" Blaster staggers back, the vibrations visibly cracking his external plating in several areas, reopening wounds already leveled on him, making them even worse. "Not..on your BEST..day.." he staggers back, obviously in serious pain and pressing on none the less. He retaliates by reigniting his energy_axe and taking another swipe at the counterpart Tapemaster. Blaster used energy_axe. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Blaster's energy_axe attack. Some people forget that Soundwave can fly, since he's so bulky and generally slow. But when Blaster lunges in, swinging that axe, Soundwave blasts into the air, in a high and graceless flip. As he falls, he imparts a little rotation on himself, swinging out his foot in a heavy, clunky kick at his opponent's back. "Condition approaching critical. Surrender immediately," he offers, graciously. You strike Blaster with Das Boot. Grimlock is tromping through the Planet Cheyene, do do do...and then, hey! Radio-formers are fighting! Cool! "Me Grimlock not 'member this match on schedule!" he says...and then tromps on over to watch. Grimlock says, "It okay! Him Blaster just punching him Soundwave." The Sweep acknowledges the presence of the Dinobot with a low growl. His body language indicates he wishes to merely watch the fight. He settles down, flaring his wings. Saboteur Foxfire replies sarcastically, "Oh, is that all?" Grimlock says, "Yup!" Blaster is driven to a knee by the swift kick. Almost panting now, he is given the ultimatum to surrender. Interlocking his hands he swings back, then up, letting the momentum drive him upwards with it. "NNNNNNNNNEVERR!" he growls. Blaster used smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Blaster strikes you with Double Axehandle Uppercut for 6 points of damage. Grimlock looks over at Sunder...and grunts. Entirely unaware of subtle things like 'Body Language,' the Dinobot just points at the sweep. "You Septi-con be careful! Or me Grimlock bash YOU face in!" he growls, perhaps looking for an excuse to do just that. "Him Blaster good fighter, tho, so me watch. Him Blaster gooder than him Soundwave!" Soundwave catches the fists right in the chestplate, sending spiderweb cracks and splinters of Cybertronian smoked hyperglass flying. In a momentary comic interlude, this causes Ravage to fall out. He lands on his feet, looks around, and immediately scampers off to hide somewhere after receiving a glare from his master. With his single optic glowing bright, he draws back, whipping a long spike out of a compartment on his wrist and swinging it heavily at Blaster's torso. You strike Blaster with Wrist Spike. The Sweep snorts. "And break your precious truce? I think not," he growls, "Sure, watch your friend get plastered. He's on his last legs, you'll see." Blaster gets stuck in the gut with the spike and moves backwards. Knowing that Peackeeper would have his hide for doing this, he yanks it out, letting precious energon leak from the puncture wound. Wielding it like a knife, he tries to return it to Soundwave in a most uncivilized manner. Blaster used punch. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Blaster's Spike, Not Witwicky. attack. "Me Grimlock break you FACE, that what!" he says, glaring at Sunder. "'sides! Me Grimlock friends with him Kremzeek! Me Grimlock just say 'SPESHUL MATCH NOW!' and then it okay to smash you!" he crosses his arms across his chest, smug at his clever little plan. Grimlock is a master tactician, after all. Soundwave jumps backwards, almost quickly. Just quickly enough, in fact, using his foot-jets to propel him backwards and away. Clear of the blast zone. His shoulder cannon has fully warmed up now, and tracks along with the gaze of its owner. It makes a little whirring noise and the emitter end begins to glow white. "Soundwave superior. Blaster irrelevant." A streaking glob of multicolored, superheated gas cooks the air around Blaster.. You strike Blaster with Shoulder Cannon . ..and cooks Blaster as well. The plasma superheats Blaster, causing him to literally melt in places. The super air cools the plasma quick enough that the melting metal cools in place, causing someplaces to instantly weld together, and cause for seriously awkward movement. Running low on everything but heart, Blaster limps towards Soundwave with a sneer. "If..this had been real..You'd be slagged. We both know it." he says, his vocalizer damaged, just audible enough for the two of them to hear. The sound of banging from his chest cavity, Blaster's tapes demanding release from their subspace compartment to wreak revenge, and his inability (or flat out resistance) to free them show how damaged he is. He raises his right arm, the forearm is still in pristine condition - a piece of mechanized red and gold beauty in contrast to the rest of him. He staggers and puts everything he can into the blow, hoping to do as much damage as he can before he goes down and possibly out. Blaster used sonics. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Blaster's Bass Punch attack. Soundwave glares smugly at Blaster, easily dodging the clumsy attack. He responds with a quick backhand slap, apparently intending on dragging out this little apparent victory for as long as possible. "Negative," he crackles. "Outcome predetermined: Blaster fails. Useless mechanism." You strike Blaster with Backhand. Blaster falls to the ground unconscious. A purr emanates from Sunder. He's not visibly cheering, nor giving any obvious signs of encouragement, but he sits in smug self-satisfaction. He cocks his head at the Dinobot and smirks, as if to say, 'I told you so' "HEY! HEY!" Grimlock snaps his attention back to the melee- just in time to see Blaster fall! "YOU GET UP!" he yells- even going so far as to pick up a rock and throw it at Blaster's felled form. "Stupid Blaster! Why you let stupid wussy septi-con win? Grr!" Another rock is thrown. "You dumb!: Grimlock says, "Grr! Him Blaster DUMMY." Soundwave emits a horrifying, scratchy, piercing howl of static and feedback. As that sound clears, it is replaced with a more heavily distorted than usual, familiar voice. Crackling, popping, and laughing like a mad scientist, "AH HA HA HA HA HA!" *click*. And then, silence. "Indeed. He was foolish to ever challenge Soundwave," Sunder growls. Blaster doesn't even twitch as the rock adds another dent to the pile. Grimlock glares back at Sunder. "Me Grimlock no ask you, stupid!" "It matters not," the Sweep replies haughtily. "The answer I gave you is the only correct one." Soundwave reaches down to grab Blaster by the throat and heft his battered form up to shine in the bright sun, reveling in the brief moment he has before the holographic display resets everything. Quietly, perhaps just for Blaster, one of his layered voices says, "Remember." And he sets his stance, using both hands to chuck Blaster over toward Grimlock's feet. And the Man in Blue turns and starts walking up the street, off into the sunset. Grimlock grunts. "Stupid jerkface Decepticon dummy." he mutters, and then stompastompastompas across the hard ground, at which point he grabs Blaster by the leg, and starts dragging the communications officer away. "Stupid loser radio-guy."